Perkins
| notes = }} | hp = 175 | armor = 125 | bravery = 35 | defense = 25 | offense = 30 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | ammo = | notes = }} | notes = }} Overview Perkins is a private first class (it is noted early in the game). He is later promoted to specialist. Perkins uses a standard rifle like your average top of the line solider, although his does considerably more damage. He also boasts a tremendous amount of health compared to standard troops. During your battles against Gantas, Perkins even has his own personal Light Tank, though it is much stronger than a normal one (Has the Medium Tank's toughness) but deals similar damage. He also has a Flame Trooper version with his foot soldier's amount of health and zero cooldown. He has shown that he has greatly excelled in his training and has become a skilled and qualified soldier. Even his shooting animation, which previously showed him shooting recklessly, now shows he shoots with confidence and more power. Biography You first meet Perkins as a civilian being trained by Sgt. Ramsey to be a soldier. Ramsey is shocked at how little Perkins knows about weapons training, and offered to help Perkins through a series of missions. Even though Perkins is an important character, Morgan seems to consider him cannon fodder, not really caring what happens to him. Perkins is the one who "volunteers" to go on impossible or just plain suicidal missions. These include things like 'distracting' the massive Bombard cannons, Sandworm bait, and handling dangerous chemicals without protective gear. He is always being dragged along by Lt. Morgan, Floyd, and Ramsey on their own personal missions, and usually gets blamed when something goes wrong. He later works with Percival in exploring new areas such as Ancient Sites. Personality He seems to be ignorant or even downright stupid at times, causing Morgan and Ramsey to be mad at him. He seems to be timid and is always wary of his superiors' (mainly Lt. Morgan's) commands, although he always seems ready to please his superiors. Lt. Morgan is strongly against him using puns, and when he uses one, he is reprimanded. Lt. Morgan considers him incompetent and somewhat lazy (even though this is generally not the case). He has shown more recently that he has become a skilled and qualified soldier. He also has a Raider Warrior mode, but it's just a cover. Attacks | offense = 56 | cooldown = 1 | range = 1-2 | ammo = 3 | reload = 3 | lof = Direct | notes = Use in both trooper and warrior mode. }} 60-90 | offense = 30 | cooldown = 2 | ammo = | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 75 | notes = Long range incurs -10 penalty to offense. }} 25-30 | cooldown = 0 | ammoused = | range = 1 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 25 | effects = 60% (2 Turns) | dot = 14 → 7 | dottype = fire | dotduration = 2 | notes = Unlimited ammo }} Trivia *At some point in the campaign Perkins is promoted to specialist, despite Morgans attempts to have him demoted. *Perkins and Lt. Morgan have a secret code-named disaster called "Situation Gemini." If this unknown disaster happens, they will make inner peace with themselves, and then commit suicide by cyancide pills. *The Battlenations website held a contest to write a backstory for Perkins, with the winning story becoming canonical. The winner was a parody of the fresh prince of Bel-Air theme song, establishing that Perkins is conscripted and that Floyd is his uncle. Quotes "What did you learn today?" -Sgt. Ramsey'' "A mortar is not a potato gun." -Perkins "Outstanding specialist Perkins!" -Ramsey Category:NPCs